Love Never Dies
by Lexly
Summary: The beginning of another one of my Goten and Bra fics. Or is It? ^_~ Chapter one is done and out. Please R&R.
1. Love Never Dies prologue

Love Never Dies  
Prologue  
By: Lex  
  
Downstairs Bra was saying goodbye to everyone. Her family and close friends had thrown her a small goodbye party.   
For she was going to a collage in America and they all thought they should have a small party to say goodbye to her. Bra's   
mother hadn't wanted her to go to a collage in America because it was so far off. But since she knew it was what her   
daughter wanted she didn't say anything about it. Some of the reasons Bra wanted to a collage in America were that one; the   
collage she was going to was supposed to be a great school. And two, she wanted to be on her own for a bit. See what it was   
like. And thirdly, to get away from Goten. It wasn't that she didn't like him. Oh that was definitely not it. She smiled   
faintly. When she was younger she had had a crush on him. But when she got older, that crush had turned into love. She knew   
that Goten didn't love her like she did him. For she knew that he loved her as a little sister. When she thought about it,   
knowing that he only loved her in that way, well, it kind of hurt. Bra shook her head and then walked over to Goten to give   
him a goodbye hug. He was the only one she hadn't said bye to yet.  
  
"Goodbye, Goten." Bra said as she placed her arms around him, giving him a hug.  
  
"Goodbye, B-chan. You have fun in collage." He said as he too placed his arms around her, hugging her back. They  
released each other from their embraces and smiled at one another.  
  
"Bra! Your taxi is here!" Bulma yelled from the front door. Bra turned away from Goten and looked towards where her   
mother was standing. She then picked up her suitcases and headed out the door and into the taxi. Over the next four years   
things seemed to change. For some reason, the love Bra had for Goten turned back into a brotherly love. While Goten's love   
for Bra turned into the passion kind. It was kind of ironic. It was almost like the roles got reversed. For now she only   
loved him as a brother and he now loved her as so much more. And soon they would meet again with their new attitudes, for   
Bra was done with collage and was now coming home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Real quick thanks to a friend who posted this for me since I couldn't. Thank ya.  
  
Well, there's the prologue for my latest Goten and Bra fic. ^_^ I hope you all liked it. And I would appreciate it   
if you would review and tell me what you think of this new fic. Do you think it has potential? Well, please review and tell   
me what you think. And ciao.   



	2. Love Never Dies chapter one

(last time on Love Never Dies)  
  
"Bra! Your taxi is here!" Bulma yelled from the front door. Bra turned away from Goten and looked towards where her   
mother was standing. She then picked up her suitcases and headed out the door and into the taxi. Over the next four years   
things seemed to change. For some reason, the love Bra had for Goten turned back into a brotherly love. While Goten's love   
for Bra turned into the passion kind. It was kind of ironic. It was almost like the roles got reversed. For now she only   
loved him as a brother and he now loved her as so much more. And soon they would meet again with their new attitudes, for   
Bra was done with collage and was now coming home.  
  
Love Never Dies  
Chapter one  
By: Lex  
  
As Bra Briefs came off the plane she wondered if her family would be happy to see her. It had been four years since   
she had been home but her family did come to see her every once and a while. 'The last time I saw them was... about 5 months   
ago.' Bra thought. 'Been awhile since I've seen anyone else though...' Bra then grinned, as she thought how her family wasn't   
expecting to see her for another week or so, but she had decided to come home early and surprise them. Bra pulled her   
carry-on bag closer to her as she started to sweep through the crowds of people at the airport. She had everything she   
needed in the one carry-on bag. Bra's stomach gave a small rumble and she decided that perhaps before she went home, she   
should get a bite to eat. So, she headed over to the nearest food place in the airport she could find.   
  
She walked up to the counter and ordered a simple soup bowl dish. As she was waiting to receive her order another   
customer came up to the counter and ordered at well. Bra didn't pay him much mind, until she felt his eyes on her. She turned  
her head to give him a glare but when her eyes fell upon him, she found it quite hard to glare at someone so handsome. He   
had long ebony black hair that went to his shoulders and a pair of pale blue eyes. With a pair of pale lips and a wonderfully  
toned body. 'The way his body seems built, is almost like my fathers.' Bra thought. She then tore her eyes away from the   
handsome stranger when the people shouted out that her order was ready. She quickly picked it up, paid for it and found a   
place to sit down and eat. She blew on the surface of the soup in an attempt to cool it off some. Seeing as it really wasn't   
helping that much she leaned back against the booth's seat and closed her eyes. She thought back to the man at the counter.   
He looked familiar but she couldn't quite grasp why he did. She squeezed her eyes tighter as she searched her mind for the   
answer. But alas she still couldn't grasp why he looked familar. 'Perhaps I'll think of it later.' She thought. She then   
opened her eyes deciding not to think about it for right now. Her eyes widened and she blinked to make sure she was not   
seeing things. Across from her sat none other than the guy who she had been thinking about just moments before. She was   
about to speak when he spoke.  
  
"I saw you sitting alone so I thought I might join you. Especially since your such a wonderful sight to take in." He smirked   
some as he watched her face color.  
  
"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to have some company for lunch." Bra said.  
  
"No it wouldn't. And I really don't mind if you're the one giving me company." Bra's face colored again.   
  
"By the way, I'm Bra." 'No need to say my last name unless he asks.' She thought.  
  
"And I'm Juunanagou." 'Bra... that name..' he thought. Then it hit him. Could she be? "By chance is your last name Briefs?"   
he asked.  
  
"Hai, it is." Bra herself thought for a moment, 'his name..' it also sounded familiar but she couldn't place it. Juunanagou   
smirked as she affirmed his suspicion. 'Vegeta would have a fit if he found out that I've been flirting with his daughter.   
And that one Son brat, Goten, would probably have a fit as well. Considering that I'm pretty sure he likes her. I mean I've   
seen that picture of her on his nightstand were he used to have a picture of some other girl.' He thought. He then looked   
back at Bra. 'Wonder if she still has that crush on Goten...' Then a silence came upon the two and then they started to   
eat. Bra finished before Juunanagou and she got up, placing her bag on her shoulder and grabbing her tray in her hand.   
"Well, thanks for your company Juunanagou. But I must be going so... bye." Bra said as she began to turn around. She walked   
over to where she was supposed to deposit her tray and she did so. She then was about to start walking again when she heard   
someone call out to her.  
  
"Your company was nice as well, Bra. And I'll see you around!" Juunanagou called out to her. Bra turned around and gave   
Juunanagou a curious glance before turning around and walking away again.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Whoo-hoo! I got it out! *grins* But now the question is... will this stay g/b? *grins evilly* Ya never know if it   
will or not... Anyway, hope you liked. And I would like to thank Viewer for being my beta-reader on this. Thank ya! And  
also thank you to all the people that reviewed the prologue. Made me want to write the next part of this fic, even though  
it took me a while. . Well, pretty please review! I wanna know what you think.  



End file.
